Stats and Levels
Stats represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reloading. When you level up at an Outpost, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. Stats max out at 100 points, proficiencies at 110, but with the exception of Strength, stats can be boosted if the player has Mastercrafted or Godcrafted items equipped. Important Notes *You gain 5 statistic and proficiency points at every level up from Levels 2-50, and have to allocate them before you can move on to anything else. *Starting from Level 51 onwards, you only gain 1 statistic point, and 2 proficiency points. *You temporarily lose 50% of your stats when your health is at Critical. Your stats will change back once you regain at least back to Serious. (Strength and health are not affected by this, nor is weapon proficiency). *The number of available inventory slots will grow by four when you reach level 10, 20, 35 and 50 for a maximum of 30 inventory slots at level 50. Read more... Stats Details Unless you start with a character that has more than just the basic 25 on each skill, it will be impossible to level all of them to max of 100. Down below when it says a Stat that is above 100, that is due to Armor or Weapon that has been Master Crafted. Weapons can have Accuracy, Reload, or Critical hit up to 8 per weapon. since you get 3 weapons, this allows for a bonus of 24 in each category. Armor gives bonuses on Endurance and Agility, up to 24 in both categories. 5 * 49 = 245 + 150 = 395 With 395 stats to add to your 6 base stats starting at 25, you can get 5 to 100, and the sixth to 45, or come up with some combination that suits you best. Strength Strength is needed to equip all Chainsaws, nearly all Shotguns, all high caliber Machine Guns and several high quality Armours. It does not affect damage dealt, it's merely a "requirement stat". Endurance Endurance modifies how much health you have. Each point of Endurance is equal to 2 Hit Points, with a minimum health of 50 at 25 Endurance, and a maximum health of 248 at 124 Endurance. In 3D, it also decreases the rate at which you use and recover energy equally. You use and recover energy at an equal 1:1 ratio. Essentially meaning that having higher Endurance in regards to energy is only beneficial for short distances, but for long distances it will make little difference as you will still end up using as much energy as you recover. The formula for sprinting is (Endurance-25)/6.1875+24= sprint duration. Agility Agility modifies how quickly your character moves (both walking and sprinting), with each point of Agility increasing your speed by .01, with a maximum speed of 1.99 at 124 Agility. Energy use/recovery is not affected by Agility at all. Accuracy Accuracy modifies the greatest angle of error that you can have when you fire; it does not modify the distance of your shot from the aiming reticule. Firing behind the zombie does not increase accuracy, because the stat modifies the angle, not the distance of the shot. Accuracy works similar to the cone principle of shotguns - the higher the stat the smaller the angle of your shots. Below is the table that compares the amount of accuracy needed for Reliable Aim and Perfect Aim for each accuracy type. Note that this information is based on player gathered experience - the amount of accuracy needed is generally based around each player's playing style. Critical Hit Critical Hit Chance modifies the chance of dealing a Critical Hit, which does 5 times the damage when attacking, as well as interrupts and knocks back the enemy. It is considered one of the most important stats, as it greatly increases damage output. Grenade launchers and shotguns cannot deal a critical hit. Being at critical health halves your critical hit, thus reducing your chance to score a critical hit. Take note that even at max critical some of your attacks will not be critical given that the maximum chance to Critical Hit caps at 80% for weapons capable of reaching this level. Different weapons have specific critical hit rates. Submachine Guns will critical more than Assault Rifles, and Melee Weapons will critical even more. Because of this, it becomes generally reduntant, for example, to add more than 80 critical hit points when focusing on very high critical hit weapons. However, additional points do take their effect when at critical health. Reloading Reloading shortens the time it takes to reload a firearm. Melee Weapons (Melee Weapons and Chainsaws) do not use the reload status, therefore the reloading stat does not affect melee weapon use. Along with this stat, the inherent reloading speed of a weapon modifies how fast a player can reload the weapon. Reloading speed is calculated by the following formula: Reloading Speed (seconds) = 0.25 + (124 - Reloading) * (Reloading Speed per point) The basic reloading speed values are shown below: Because of that, all firearms require 124 Reloading stat points to have the maximum reloading speed of 0.25 second, but each point reduces a different amount of seconds for each reloading speed. Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee Weapons (Chainsaws, Melee Weapons), Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low level characters will not be able to use these until they reach or surpass the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. Important Notes * All characters start with 5 points already placed into both Melee and Pistols. * You gain 5 proficiency points at every level up and have to invest them instantly. * Starting from level 51 onwards, you gain only 2 proficiency points. Condition Indicators In addition to Stats and Proficiencies, characters also have three status indicators which affect gameplay.You can regain health by leveling up (restores to 100% health) or using medications (plasters, antiseptic spray, bandages, etc.) Health Nourishment While staying logged in and at an outpost, 1% Nourishment is lost every 30 minutes, but if you are wandering through the Inner City, 1% Nourishment is lost every two minutes. You can regain nourishment only by eating food (Candy, Baked Beans, Tinned Tuna, etc.) Armor Durability This indicator applies only to characters using armor. The only penalty occurs when the armor is in "Broken" status which means the armor won't absorb damage anymore and 100% of received damage will go to the character's health. You can regain durability only by repairing armour by means of an engineer. Certain armour requires different levels of engineers. Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience. Each new level requires more experience, until you hit level 110, which is gained by killing Zombies or completing Missions. At this point, you can only level up (to a maximum of 220) by going back to an outpost. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the outpost. |align="center"| |} Category:Character Details